


Keep it a secret

by darkabysses



Series: Guzzle, Guzzle (we ain't fucking, but it's up for discussion) [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Secret Relationship, Tour life, Weed, focus on dylan, poor dylan just wants to kiss his boyfriend, stoner boyfriends are back, this can be a sequel to higher than a kyte but you don't need to read that if you don't want to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkabysses/pseuds/darkabysses
Summary: Jorel and Dylan had been dating for almost a year, managing to not tell anyone. Once tour started, they realized that keeping their relationship a secret wasn't going to be as easy as it was at home.





	1. Cockblock

They had been dating for almost a year. They managed to keep it a secret from everyone, their families, their friends, even their band mates; no one noticed. They had been careful, meeting in secret while trying to act normal when they were hanging out with the rest of the band. It had been hard, it hurt them to not being able to act like normal couples, but it also gave them an excuse to glue to each other as soon as they were alone. Well, if we have to be fair, Dylan didn't want to keep their relationship a secret; he wanted to scream it to the world and kiss his boyfriend in front of everyone, but at the same time he respected Jorel's decision and he understood his reasons, in the end all he cared about was his favorite boy's happiness. The older one was scared, he knew what his better half thought about it but he was terrified he could lose everyone he knew, so in the end they decided to not tell anyone.  
It was the first day of tour and they were all sitting on the floor, chatting about the upcoming shows and what they did during their break. Dylan was silent, he had his head resting in the palm of his hand as he was playing with his shoelaces. He looked up and saw Jorel, who was sitting across him, talking to Jordon about something he couldn't hear while he sipped on a can of beer. He let out a small laugh and Dylan felt his heart burst; no matter how many times he heard that sound, it made him fall for him even more. Their eyes met for few seconds and Jorel smiled at him while his cheeks turned a light pink. Dylan wished he could get up and hold his boyfriend, maybe he would kiss him until they were out of breath.

\- Earth to Dylan -

A voice brought him back to reality. He turned to his right and saw George waiving a hand in front of his face.

\- Are you with us? -  
\- Oh, yes, I was just thinking -  
\- You seem happy -  
\- I'm in a good mood - he said smiling  
\- We’ll see if you’re still happy in few weeks -

Dylan smiled at his friend, but he knew he was right. Touring was cool, they had the possibility of visiting new cities, meeting lots of people and playing in front of thousands of fans, but it was physically and emotionally exhausting. And this time, he had a secret to keep.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon like that, until they arrived at their first destination, and their show routine started; meet and greet, sound check, show, go back to the bus, sleep. It was almost 2am when Dylan opened his eyes, suddenly awake. He swore he heard someone calling his name, but when he was about to think he imagined it and go back to sleep, it happened again.

\- Dylan, are you awake? -

The Mexican boy drew the curtain of his bunk and look around him, but he didn't see anyone.

\- Jay? -

Jorel peeked from behind his curtain and smiled so the younger one got up and drew closer to his boyfriend's bunk, which was right in front of his.

\- Hey babe - Dylan whispered  
\- Hey - Jorel whispered back  
\- You can't sleep? -  
\- Nope, maybe I need a goodnight kiss -

Dylan smiled and stroked his boyfriend's cheek, then traced his collarbone with his thumb. He stared at Jorel's lips and slowly lowered to his level, but he heard a door opening and he quickly turned around.

\- What are you doing there? - George asked from the end of the hallway

Luckily he couldn't see that his hand was still resting on Jorel's chest.

\- I, uhm, I need to use the bathroom so I was waiting for you to finish -  
\- Are you feeling okay? -

Dylan felt soft lips against his knuckles as Jorel pressed kisses all over his hand. He bit his bottom lip and tried to not smile too much.

\- Yes, I'm perfectly fine -

Gorge nodded and lay in his bunk.

\- You should really go now before he gets suspicious - Jorel whispered

The younger one pouted; he could already foresee how his band mates were going to interrupt the few moments they'd have alone for the rest of the tour. He walked into the bathroom and thought to take advantage of the situation since he was there, and once he finished he walked back to the bunk area, having in mind to give his boyfriend all the kisses he deserved, but of course his plan was bound to fail. Danny was standing in the middle of the hallway, rubbing his eyes.

\- Why are you up? - Dylan asked, trying to not sound too frustrated  
\- I had a nightmare -

The younger one walked closer to his friend and patted his head.

\- Do you need company? -  
\- No, I just need to clear my mind, thank you -

Dylan smiled and glanced at Jorel's bunk, then lay in his. He rolled on the mattress and took his phone that was under the pillow and decided to text his boyfriend.

"danny's a cockblock"

It took Jorel few seconds to reply.

"yes, I really wanted a goodnight kiss  
same. miss u a lot  
miss u too baby  
jorel?  
yes?  
send nudes ;)  
dylan.  
jk. maybe"

Jorel yawned loudly and Dylan couldn't help but chuckle, he was just too cute.

"u should go to sleep jay  
yeah, u too. love u  
love u more  
nope. goodnight  
night"

Dylan put away his phone and hid his face against the pillow. He was frustrated and a bit sad, he really wanted to cuddle and sleep next to his boyfriend, but he knew it wasn't possible. He just loved Jorel a lot so he'd never tell anyone until he was ready, hell, he was okay with keeping it a secret forever if that's what he wanted. All he cared was his boyfriend's happiness. He turned on his side and closed his eyes, falling asleep few minutes later.


	2. Truth or dare

Dylan was not jealous. They were all hanging out in their bus, drinking to celebrate after the show while they travelled towards the next country. Jorel and Danny had always been close; they talked a lot, shared hobbies and hugged often but no one ever said anything because they were clearly just friends. Danny was a really friendly guy and became really touchy when he was tipsy, and Dylan couldn't do or say anything as he watched him kiss Jorel's cheek after the rapper gave him one of the chips he was eating.  
Okay, Dylan was definitely jealous. Of course he wasn't jealous of Danny, he was just jealous of the fact that he could freely hug and kiss Jorel because everyone thought it was a normal thing for them, while he couldn't. It wasn't fair. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping. He had to do something and as soon as he saw a drunken Jordon lying on the floor, he had a devilish idea. He moved closer to his friend and smiled at his plan; it was perfect.

\- Hey Jordon, don't you think things are getting boring? -

The older one looked at him and took a sip of his beer.

\- True. Have something in mind? -  
\- We should play truth or dare, and to make things more interesting, if two people choose truth the third one must choose dare -  
\- I don't know, doesn't look that funny -  
\- Well, I was thinking that maybe we could force someone to kiss so we can tease them for the rest of their lives -

Jordon grinned; he was the king of teasing. If something embarrassing happens to you, you better wish he doesn't find out.

\- I'm in -

Jordon sat up, not without any difficulties, and cleared his voice.

\- Guys, I have an announcement, come sit here -

Dylan looked at Jorel and patted the floor to his left, the bandana rapper was already to his right, while Danny and George sat in front of them.

\- So? - the older one of the group asked  
\- We are playing truth or dare! - Jordon yelled while throwing his arms in the air

The rest of the band groaned; no one wanted to play at that stupid game.

\- C'mon, it'll be fun -

Dylan couldn't help but smile at himself; his plan was perfect. Jorel gave him a confused look but he pretended to not see him. The first one to play was George.

_Truth._  
Of course, when you're the first one to play is better to answer a question, you don't know how bad the dares are since no one chose them yet.

_Truth._  
Of course, Danny was too shy to choose dare, and he got really talkative when he was drunk, so Dylan knew he'd chose that.

_Truth._  
\- You can't do that, Jay - Jordon said  
\- Why? -  
\- If two people choose truth, the third one must choose dare, that's the rule -  
\- Then why did you even ask? - Jorel said crossing his arms  
\- Because I'm drunk. Let's see... you have to kiss someone -  
\- What?! No -  
\- You can't say no. Since I'm kind, you can choose who to kiss -

Dylan smirked at himself; he knew his friends all too well. His plan was perfect and was going exactly as he planned.

\- There's no way Jay is going to kiss someone, he's too shy - George said  
\- That's not true -

Jorel was getting angry, and Dylan knew he just needed a little push.

\- Then why don't you show us what you can do - the Mexican said

Jorel took a deep breath and turned around to face Dylan; he stared at him for two seconds, then he cupped his face and kissed him. The younger one smiled through the kiss, then started moving his lips against Jorel's.

\- Get a room - Jordon said laughing

Jorel froze, he forgot that they weren't alone. He pulled back and stared at the floor, his cheek were dark red. Dylan looked at him and smiled, kissing his boyfriend in front of everyone felt too good.

\- Dyl, it's your turn. Truth or dare? -  
\- Truth -  
\- Did you fall for Jay? - Jordon asked laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world  
\- I'm completely in love with him -

Jorel looked at him and widened his eyes, while his cheeks became even darker. He got up and stormed outside the room, slamming the door that led to the bunk area. George and Jordon started laughing uncontrollably and Dylan bit the inside of his cheek; did he push him too far? What if he hated him? He got up and told his friends that he was tired and that he was going to sleep. He went to the bunk area and closed the door behind him, and he found Jorel staring at the floor. He moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

\- Are you mad at me? -  
\- No, it felt nice to kiss you in front of everyone, a bit embarrassing, but nice -

Dylan kissed his forehead and Jorel put his right hand against the younger one's chest.

\- Do you really mean what you said? -  
\- Of course - Dylan said staring into his boyfriend’s eyes - I love you so much, Jorel -  
\- I love you too. A lot -

Dylan smiled and kissed him. Jorel's lips were intoxicating, once he started kissing him he couldn't stop; if it wasn't for a thing called breathing, he'd never let him go. He could easily confirm that Jorel's kisses were his favorite drug. They heard someone struggling to open the door, luckily they all drank enough to not being able to do normal tasks and Dylan reluctantly pulled back and put some distance between them without breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. A drunken Danny entered the room, giggling at his own clumsiness.

\- What are you two doing? - he asked  
\- Continuing what we started earlier - Dylan replied with a smirk

Danny nodded like his friend said a really serious thing and crawled into his bunk.

\- You two should date - the lead singer said before drawing back the curtain  
  
The two boys looked at each other and giggled; if only he knew their secret. Jorel moved closer to Dylan and kissed his neck.  
  
\- Goodnight Dilly -  
\- Night, love -

Dylan lay in his bunk and let out a sigh. They got interrupted once again, but for the first time he kissed Jorel in front of everyone, and he hoped he could do it again one day. He just needed to find some silly ideas to have an excuse to make out with his boyfriend; how hard could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For some reasons I’m starting to really like this couple so I wanted to write more about them, and this is the result. I decided to turn it into a series along with Higher than a kite, but they don’t need to be necessary related. Chapters are going to be a bit short since I’m thinking to write just snippets of their tour life instead of a continuous plot, but I’ll see how things go. Let me know what you think about it and as always, have a nice day!


	3. Celebration

\- You're supposed to share - Jorel said while taking the blunt from Dylan's lips

For the first time in two weeks, they were alone. They had the entire bus for them for less than an hour, so they decided to spend it in the room in the back, doing what they loved the most; smoking weed and cuddling. Dylan exhaled the smoke and giggled. He started feeling lightheaded, and he knew it was a matter of minutes before the drug would start kicking in. He turned on his side and looked at his boyfriend, and then he let out a sight.

\- What? - Jorel asked lightly turning his face  
\- You're breathtaking -

The older one shook his head and smiled, while Dylan moved closer to him.

\- I missed you -  
\- Dilly, we spend every moment of our day together -  
\- I know but, not like this. I missed being able to admire you from this distance -  
\- Getting sentimental? -

Jorel turned on his side and stroked his boyfriend's cheek, while the younger one couldn't help but smile.

\- I missed you too -

Dylan put his arm around the other one's waist and briefly connected their lips. He giggled and then kissed him again, taking his time to savor Jorel's lips, while he moved his hand lower and cupped his boyfriend's ass. The older one put his hand between Dylan's curls and lightly pulled them, gaining a low moan from the younger one, and then managed to slip his tongue into the Mexican boy's mouth. Their tongues met as they fiercely made out while Dylan put himself on top of Jorel. The two boys broke their kiss and stared at each other while panting, then the younger one grinned and pressed feather light kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

\- You're so hot -

Jorel bit his bottom lip and moved his head in order to give Dylan more access to his skin. The younger one started sucking right under his boyfriend's jawline; he knew how much Jorel loved it, and after few seconds he started moaning loudly. Dylan smiled against his skin and slipped his hand under the older one's shirt, tracing his side until he reached his nipple and started playing with it, smirking as he felt it stiffen between his fingers.

\- Dylan - Jorel whispered

The Mexican boy leaned closer and kissed him, then he lowered his hand and placed it on the older one's crotch. Jorel moaned and bucked his hips, but Dylan held him back in place with his other hand, then slowly unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. He slowly palmed him through his boxers and smirked as he watched his boyfriend arching his back.

\- Look at how hard you already are, is it because I haven't touched you since we started touring? -  
\- Shut up -

Dylan chuckled and pulled down Jorel's boxers, then wrapped his dick with his right hand. He slowly started to pump it, while the older one covered his eyes with his arm, small whimpers leaving his lips. The Mexican boy grabbed Jorel's wrist and pinned his arm over his head.

\- Let me look at you -

The younger one kissed his boyfriend's left cheek and tightened his grip around his dick.

\- You're so beautiful - the black masked rapper whispered

Jorel wrapped his arms around Dylan and held him close, hiding his face against his neck. The younger one started moving his hand faster and smiled. He was so happy; Jorel’s scent, his little moans, everything about that boy seemed to crawl inside him and fill his mind. He wanted to freeze time and hold him in that intimate position for the rest of his days, but at the same time he wanted to make him feel good and hear him screaming his name. He twisted his hand on the tip of his dick and Jorel arched his back, completely lost in pleasure.

\- Fuck, Dylan, yes -

The younger one connected their lips and smiled as he felt drips of precum on his fingers. The sound of keys and a door being opened distracted the two boys from their blissful state, and Jorel looked at his boyfriend as they heard footsteps coming towards them. The older boy tried to get up, but Dylan held him down and signaled him to not make any noise; he didn't know if it was the weed or the fact that he hadn't touched his boyfriend in two weeks, but he wasn't going to let anyone ruin their moment. The footsteps became louder and the Mexican boy looked at the door, and after few seconds he saw the handle slowly lowering.

\- Jordon - George yelled from the other side of the bus

Dylan looked down at his boyfriend, who was panicking, and kissed his forehead.

\- What? - the bandana rapper yelled back

Dylan realized that he stopped moving his hand, so he started pumping his boyfriend's dick at a fast pace and covered his mouth with his left hand.

\- Can you come back here and help me? - George asked  
\- Can't you do that alone? I'm tired -

The door started opening, and Jorel dug his nails on the younger one's arm. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but the danger of getting caught was arousing.

\- I'm not your slave -  
\- Okay - Jordon groaned while closing the door

Dylan crashed his lips against his boyfriend's, who put his hands between his hair. The younger one pulled back and smirked; he could say Jorel was close by his erratic breathing. He fastened his pace and the older one closed his eyes, then dug his nails on the Mexican boy's back.

\- Can you come for me baby? - Dylan whispered in his ear

Jorel pulled his boyfriend closer and started bucking his hips; few seconds later he came all over his shirt and on his boyfriend hand, while he bit the younger one's shoulder to try to suppress his moan. Dylan smiled and kissed his cheek, then lay on his side, while Jorel took off his shirt and gave it to him so he could wipe away the cum on his hand. The older one put back on his jeans and looked at his boyfriend, then cupped his face and kissed him.

\- I love you so much Dyl -  
\- I love you too baby -

Dylan grinned and got up, helping his boyfriend doing the same, and then started walking towards the door, but as soon as he put his hand on the handle, Jorel wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

\- Happy anniversary -  
\- Happy anniversary Jay -

The two boys stood there, enjoying their closeness, knowing that once that door would open they had to pretend that there was nothing between them, that they haven’t been loving each other for a whole year, sharing kisses, hugs and whispered words between the sheets at night. Jorel kissed the younger one’s shoulder and squeezed his arm, letting his boyfriend know he was ready to go, and Dylan lowered the handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I was wondering what Jorel x Dylan ship name should be, I actually never thought about it since I keep calling them the stoner boyfriends, anyone have some ideas? By the way, let me know what you think about this chapter and have a nice day!


End file.
